SpiderMan: Shock Jock
by Daniel D. Kaine
Summary: A short script that's based more on the movie than the book, "Shock Jock" introduces Electro to the movie audience.


SPIDER-MAN: SHOCK JOCK  
  
A JARROD EARLE SCRIPT  
  
BASED ON THE MARVEL COMICS CHARACTER CREATED  
  
BY STAN LEE AND STEVE DITKO  
  
ROLL CREDITS:  
  
FADE INTO: A BUSY NEW YORK CITY STREET OUTSIDE THE SECOND NATIONAL BANK OF NY---DAY  
  
PEOPLE WALK PEACEFULLY ALONG WITH THEIR BUSINESS. CARS PASS AS A PRETTY NORMAL DAY GOES ON.  
  
ANGLE ON: THE SIGN OF THE BANK.  
  
A MAN IN A TAN TRENCHCOAT AND FEDORA WALKS UP TO THE FRONT OF THE BANK. HE OPENS THE DOOR AND STOPS TO LOOK OVER HIS SHOULDER.  
  
ANGLE ON: HIS EYES. THEY ARE COMPLETELY WHITE.  
  
HE WALKS IN.  
  
ANGLE ON: THE STREET ONCE AGAIN. THE HUSTLE AND BUSTLE CONTINUES. SUDDENLY, THE BANK ALARMS GO OFF. SEVERAL PEOPLE STOP TO LOOK. SOME SCATTER. WE SIT IN HALF-QUIET AS THE STREETS SLOW DOWN AND ALL WE HEAR IS THE ALARM.  
  
ANGLE ON A WOMAN: HER HAIR BEGINS TO STAND UP.  
  
ANGLE ON SEVERAL OTHERS: THEIR HAIR STANDS UP AS WELL.  
  
AND THEN. . .  
  
SHRAK-BOOM!!!  
  
. . . THE WALL OF THE BANK IS GONE! NOT BY A BOMB, BUT BY A HUGE EXPLOSION ACCOMPANIED BY A GIGANTIC BOLT OF ELECTRICITY, WHICH JOLTS THROUGH THE FIRE. THE PEOPLE ON THE STREET SCATTER, DROPPING WHAT THEY'RE DOING AND RUNNING AWAY. A FIGURE STEPS THROUGH THE FLAMES THAT LITTER THE RUBBLE AROUND THE WALL. HE HOLDS TWO DUFFLE BAGS IN HIS LEFT HAND AND HIS RIGHT IS SMOLDERING. HE STEPS OUT INTO THE LIGHT.  
  
PAN UP FROM HIS FEET:  
  
HE WEARS SHINY BLACK BOOTS WITH WHITE LIGHTNING BOLTS ON THE SIDE. HIS SKIN-TIGHT PANTS AND LONG-SLEAVED SHIRT ARE MADE OF SOME KIND OF MATERIAL THAT LOOKS LIKE WET SEAL SKIN (BUT IT'S NOT, 'CAUSE KILLING ANIMALS IS WRONG). HE IS COMPLETELY BALD, WITH NO EYEBROWS, AND SCARS ON HIS HEAD. HIS EYES ARE COMPLETELY WHITE AND SHOOT OUT TINY VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY. THIS IS ELECTRO.  
  
HE SMILES AS HE HOLDS HIS FINGER UP TO HIS LIPS AND BLOWS THE SMOKE OFF, AS IF HE'S BLOWING THE SMOKE FROM A GUN. HE LAUGHS. WE HEAR SIRENS.  
  
POLICE CARS SKID TO A STOP A FEW YARDS FROM HIM. THE COPS GET OUT AND LEVEL THEIR GUNS AT HIM.  
  
COP #1  
  
FREEZE!  
  
COP #2  
  
WHO'S THIS JOKER?  
  
COP #3  
  
IS THAT THE SAME GUY THAT LEVELED THE  
  
34TH PRECINCT LAST MONTH?  
  
COP #1  
  
ONE AND THE SAME.  
  
ELECTRO SHIFTS HIS POSITION.  
  
ELECTRO  
  
WHY, IF IT ISN'T NEW YORK'S FINEST. I'M  
  
TOUCHED YOU REMEMBER ME.  
  
ELECTRO LICKS HIS THUMB AND RUBS HIS FINGERS WITH IT.  
  
ELECTRO  
  
NOW, I'M GONNA REALLY GIVE YOU  
  
SOMETHING TO REMEMBER ME BY.  
  
HE SNAPS HIS FINGERS AND POWERLINES UP AND DOWN THE STREET START EXPLODING. HE DROPS THE MONEY AS THE ELECTRICITY THAT THE POWERLINES DISCHARGE CONVERGES TO HIM. NOW RECHARGED, HE LOOKS AT THE OFFICERS SADISTICALLY. HE FLINGS OUT HIS ARMS AND TWO HUGE BOLTS OF ELECTRICITY SHOOT OUT AT TWO POLICE CRUISERS AS THE COPS LEAP OUT OF THE WAY. THE CARS EXPLODE IN BRILLIANT FIREBALLS.  
  
ELECTRO  
  
TELL 'EM WHAT ELSE THEY'VE WON,  
  
JOHNNY!  
  
HE SUPES UP FOR ANOTHER BLOW, BUT HE SHOOTS HIS CHEST FORWARD IN SURPRISE.  
  
ANGLE UP ON: HIS FACE AS HE LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER IN ANGER. HE LOOKS DOWN AND A THIN, GOSSAMER STRAND OF WEBBING COMES INTO OUR FOCUS. HE GETS A VERY SURPRISED LOOK ON HIS FACE.  
  
HE IS YANKED BACK SEVERAL FEET INTO A BRICK WALL. HE SLUMPS DOWN, SHAKING THE RINGING FROM HIS EARS.  
  
ANGLE UP ON: SEVERAL PEOPLE LOOKING UP AT THE SIDE OF A BUILDING. A FIGURE CLAD IN RED AND BLUE LEAPS DOWN ONTO THE STREET.  
  
EYE-LEVEL SHOT OF CIVILIANS AS THEY LOOK DOWN. THE FIGURE IN RED AND BLUE STANDS UP INTO PICTURE AND COMES INTO FOCUS.  
  
SPIDER-MAN!  
  
HE TURNS TO THE PEOPLE.  
  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS GOING  
  
TO GET UGLY.  
  
ANGLE ON: ELECTRO, STANDING BACK UP, SHAKING OFF THE BLOW.  
  
BACK TO THE STREET: PEOPLE SCREAM AND SCATTER AS A BOLT OF LIGHTNING BLASTS THROUGH THE SPOT WHERE SPIDER-MAN USED TO BE, BUT THERE IS NO ONE THERE.  
  
ANGLE ON: AN INCREASINGLY ANGRY ELECTRO, LOOKING AROUND FOR SPIDER-MAN.  
  
SPIDER-MAN (O.S.)  
  
HEY, Q-BALL.  
  
ELECTRO LOOKS UP. PAN UP TO SEE SPIDER-MAN, HANGING UPSIDE-DOWN OVER ELECTRO'S HEAD.  
  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
WHO'S YOUR TAILOR?  
  
SPIDER-MAN REACHES DOWN AND CLAPS HIS HANDS ON ELECTRO'S EARS. ELECTRO GIRKS OUT IN PAIN.  
  
SPIDER-MAN JUMPS DOWN AND STANDS IN FRONT OF HIM.  
  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
YOU KNOW, THE BALD LOOK DOESN'T  
  
REALLY WORK FOR YOU. BUT THAT  
  
PATRICK STEWART?  
  
HE SQUIRTS WEBS ONTO ELECTRO'S HANDS, PINNING THEM TO THE WALL.  
  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
NOW, HE LOOKS GOOD BALD. NOW,  
  
WHAT'S YOUR NAME?  
  
ELECTRO  
  
NAME'S ELECTRO, WEBSLINGER.  
  
REMEMBER IT. YOU'RE GOING TO  
  
BE SCREAMING IT OUT DURING  
  
YOUR NIGHTMARES.  
  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
IT'S A PLEASURE. I'D SHAKE YOUR  
  
HAND, BUT YOU'D PUT 160,000 VOLTS  
  
INTO IT.  
  
ELECTRO  
  
FOR A NORMAL PERSON. BUT, FOR  
  
YOU, I'D GIVE YOU JUST A LITTLE  
  
MORE.  
  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
I'M TOUCHED.  
  
ELECTRO  
  
NOT YET.  
  
SUDDENLY, ELECTRICITY BLASTS THROUGH THE WEBBING, DISINTIGRATING IT. ELECTRO BLASTS AT SPIDER-MAN, BUT MISSES ONCE AGAIN. ELECTRO IS SHOWING SIGNS OF FATIGUE.  
  
SPIDER-MAN BACKFLIPS ONTO A WALL.  
  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
GETTING TIRED?  
  
ELECTRO  
  
JUST NEED ANOTHER RECHARGE.  
  
HE SETS UP FOR ANOTHER JOLT FROM THE POWER LINES.  
  
ANGLE UP ON: SPIDER-MAN, WHO LOOKS AT SOMETHING IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA. HE GOES OUT OF FOCUS AND A FIRE EXTINGUISHER COMES INTO FOCUS.  
  
THE POWER LINES ONCE AGAIN JOLT WITH ELECTRICITY TOWARD ELECTRO.  
  
SPIDER-MAN JUMPS DOWN IN FRONT OF THE EXTINGUISHER. HE PICKS UP A BROKEN, IRON PIPE.  
  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
AND NO ONE ELSE HAS PUT THIS  
  
TOGETHER YET?  
  
ELECTRO REALIZES WHAT SPIDER-MAN PLANS TO DO AND A LOOK OF PLEADING FEAR COMES OVER HIS FACE.  
  
SPIDER-MAN SWINGS DOWN WITH THE PIPE ONTO THE SIDE OF THE EXTINGUISHER. A HUGE JET OF WATER BLASTS OUT AND NAILS ELECTRO, PINNING HIM TO A WALL. ELECTRICITY FLIES ALL AROUND AS ELECTRO SHORTS OUT. SIMPLY BEAUTIFUL.  
  
SPIDER-MAN WALKS UP TO A HALF-DEAD ELECTRO LYING ON THE GROUND. THE POLICE CAPTAIN RUNS UP TO HIM.  
  
POLICE CAPTAIN (SARCASTICALLY)  
  
GEE, THANKS, BUG BOY. BUT WE HAD  
  
HIM RIGHT WHERE WE WANTED HIM.  
  
SPIDER-MAN  
  
SURE YOU DID.  
  
SPIDER-MAN SWINGS AWAY.  
  
FADE TO BLACK. 


End file.
